


As You Are

by geegeegeez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi cares much towards Oikawa more than he shows, M/M, POV Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geegeegeez/pseuds/geegeegeez
Summary: Reasons why Iwaizumi Hajime loves Oikawa Tooru.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This is Iwaizumi's soliloquy about Oikawa.

He has this smile that is rarely genuine, a dark brown hair which complements his eye color. He developed this cute nickname for me and has called me ‘Iwa-chan’ from that time on. He’s fond of making peace signs sometimes accompanied with a smug smile especially when he greets Kageyama. He poses for photos with tongue sticking out and a wink. He is flirty, outgoing and has a flippant attitude I dislike. He always manages to convince me to buy milk bread which is his favorite. He comes to our house without permission and stays for hours, sometimes even for the night. He borrows my shirts and hoodies and never returns them. When he stays in my room, the place becomes a mess. Once, he accidentally broke my favorite mug, but never apologized.

Three days ago, he woke me up at 6 in the morning on a Saturday just to practice his serves with me. Also, he has this jealousy towards Kageyama. Sometimes, in the most random times, maybe once in every six months, he breaks down and is trapped in this depressive episode, moping about him not being a genius and how he wishes to have the talent his junior has. But despite everything, I’m still by his side. Even when he becomes so loud and irksome and tease me for random reasons, I’ll stay with him. Even when he never returned my things and made me broke by his constant cravings for milk bread, I stayed with him.

It’s not out of pity. It’s not also like he’s my only friend that I have no choice but to stick with, in fact, I have more friends than him. The reason why I didn’t leave is because I know him. The real him; the Oikawa Tooru behind the mask. Behind that flippant attitude of his, he actually listens and considers the demands of the people around him. Behind that smug smile and air of confidence around him, he’s certainly insecure. He constantly thinks he is not enough. He thinks his efforts weren’t enough; not enough to defeat Shiratorizawa, not enough to beat Kageyama’s setting. He complains about feeling weariness from practice, but continues; no matter how tired he is, pursuing volleyball. Polishing his serves and learning new techniques which he thinks are needed to defeat Shiratorizawa and our junior Kageyama. Still, even if he kept whining about Kageyama’s talent, I know he also has those-the precision to deliver a perfect set even with an awkward stature and not crumbling down due to pressure. He has this amazing game sense and his serves are the best. He has a natural talent to be a setter. No matter how much he feels inferior towards Kageyama, I believe he is better. He might not know and will never do that I believe that way, but it doesn’t matter.

When it comes to me, he is and will always be better. I remember that time clearly when his girlfriend broke up with him because of his dedication to volleyball, he acted like it was nothing. But I know it hurt him very much. He even went with his nephew to a volleyball clinic to distract himself, but later that night, he went to my house and sulked. It was only after an hour that he started questioning himself if what he did was wrong. He asked for an advice, but in return, I only called him ‘Shittykawa,’ for the reason I also didn’t know what to advise him. It hurts seeing him suffer. Tooru is special to me. Even if we attend different colleges, he is and will always be my partner, the best setter I’ve ever had. He is one of a kind, but he probably doesn’t know it because he focuses on what he doesn’t have that others does. I love him not because he’s my best friend or what, but for the reason he is him. People might be thinking how trashy Tooru’s attitude is, but it is because of that, that I love him. As he is.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
